


All Of A Button...

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [8]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Leona is wearing his uniform as improperly as always. Enter Sebek. Who can't seem to leave him alone, hounding him down to try and fix his uniform. He can't catch a break can he?
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Sebek Zigvolt
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	All Of A Button...

Leona yawned as he stretched his arms above him, roused from his ritual afternoon nap despite having classes he was _supposed_ to attend that same day. His sandals slide against the tile flooring of the school hallway providing the only sound surrounding him.

It was pleasant, being the sole person in the halls, being able to walk as leisurely as he could without anyone behind him complaining about his pace. Not like he listened to their whines in the first place, slowing down out of utter spite to inconvenience the person behind him even more, smirking when he hears cussing behind him.

But _this_? _This_ he could get used to.

His ears prick at the footsteps that join him. They're _lighter_. Their heels barely click against the floor. If he hadn't had such fine hearing he might've missed the source of noise, blissfully unaware of the second person. The fur on his ears begins to stand up, they're _intentionally_ treading lightly, keeping their steps faint so as to not alert others…

He can smell their magical presence from here, it's… salty(?) 

"I know you sense me, _cat_."

Leona jerks from the grating voice, oh he just _had_ to run into _him_ now of all times. He rolls his eyes as he pointedly ignores the statement. He can have fun talking to the air, in fact he's sure he'd be more entertained that way.

"Your collar is loose."

Leona rolls his eyes once more, his languid pace becoming more of a stride, trying to put distance between him and the obnoxious first year. Unfortunately he can hear how Sebek manages to match his steps.

"Your dress shirt isn't buttoned properly." 

He grunts, is he still on about that? Despite Leona's already widened steps he decides to walk that much faster, speed-walking further away from the _green menace_.

And yet Sebek doesn't skip a beat, easily adjusting to the change albeit with a frown, voice straining as he shouts even louder, "Even from here I can see how terribly wrinkled your uniform is. Do you not iron it?!" 

He grins in satisfaction when Leona's ears flatten against his head. While the reaction was in direct relation to his 'deafening' voice (as others have told him, he doesn’t understand, his voice is a normal volume!) it's still a sign of submission is it not?

His smirk is promptly wiped off his face when the _cat_ in front of him breaks out into a sprint, sandals harshly slapping against the flooring causing a loud racket. Sebek doesn't hesitate to dart forwards, the moving target encouraging him to give chase. An inherent primal need pushes him forward but the desire to correct a notoriously rowdy student is incentive enough.

Keeping up with Leona was child's play however if any professor were to step out of their classroom, they would see the two of them dashing down the halls despite the strict no running policy. They would surely scold them heavily and Sebek wasn't about to get in trouble for such a frivolous thing...

"You shouldn't be running in the halls!!!"

"Then why are _you_ running after me!?!"

"To stop _you_!!!" 

"Then quit it!!!"

"After _you_ stop breaking 10 academic policies!!!!"

There's no reasoning with someone as bullheaded as Sebek, is everyone from Diasomnia like that? It makes his skin crawl thinking of the cursed dorm, the source of all his problems as of late… his steps slow down at the thought without him taking notice.

Sebek narrows his eyes seeing an opening and he rushes forward, sprinting _was_ his specialty after all. He grapples Leona from behind and the momentum causes them both to fall to the ground from the intense tackle.

Leona groans when he feels a weight on top of him, promptly jolting to his senses when said 'weight' prevents him from getting up. Outrage rushes into his bloodstream as he settles onto his elbows, the boy on his lap attending to his collar.

" _Oh bite me!_ " Leona snarls, his lip curling at the concept of having someone's hands so close to his neck, and his fangs bare at the offending threat.

"As if I'd ever dawn you _that_ pleasure!!" Sebek huffs, hands pulling every which direction to neaten the terribly bent collar. Once satisfied enough his fingers slid down to the placket of the dress shirt, deftly buttoning up the two remaining buttonholes Leona seemed to love to go without.

That or he was just being negligent as per _usual_.

Leona's tail curls around his own leg when Sebek shifts above him. It's insulting how he has no qualms about putting his hands so close to his neck. He's hyperaware of the way Sebek's gloves conceal his abnormally pointed nails, they thrum underneath the fabric as they feather across his skin.

His chest tightens and his heart beats erratically against his ribcage, every instinct in his body screaming at him to break away from this hold. _Anything_ to get those deft claws away from his vital point.

"You're _absolutely_ insufferable..." Leona rasps out when Sebek has yet to leave his place on top of him, doing a final check that Leona looks at least _presentable,_ smoothing down his wrinkled shirt one final time.

"I wasn't aware you had such a complicated adjective in your vocabulary. So you _do_ have hope after all." 

Leona growls in response, his ears drawn back further practically flattening against his skull.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Sebek spits out, venom coating every syllable, "I'm doing you a _favour_. You should be thanking me for taking time out of my day to tend to you."

"I didn't. Ask. You. To."

"Nor did I want to so that makes two of us," Sebek seethes back, before _finally_ rising to his feet, leaving Leona on the floor, not even bothering to offer a hand. He brushes off the imaginary dust from his pants, trying to erase every trace of Leona from his person, "That was an absolutely deplorable experience, even a kitten is more pleasant than _you_." 

Leona takes to his feet as well, arms crossed as he snarks back, "Was it? You seemed overly comfortable on my lap. Took you long enough t--"

"Watch your tongue, _cat_. Lest you'd like to lose it."

"That's my line."

"Then say it _first_."

_"Sebek?"_ Silver rounds the corner, "oh there you... are…" his voice trails off when he sees the scene before him: his fellow childhood companion and his liege’s rather close schoolmate, standing but an arm lengths away from each other, "I didn't know you were also friends with Leona…?"

"I’m no--" Sebek argues before Leona interjects.

“What do you mean by _also_?!?”

“You’re friends with Malleus, correct?”

“That’s it!! I’m leaving!!!” Leona stomps off knowing better than to argue with Silver’s misguided perceptions (he tried once before…) Him? Friends with Sebek? He scoffs at the idea, a hand coming up to his throat, scowling when the ghost sensations of Sebek’s fingers have yet to leave his body.

Oh he’ll make _sure_ that arrogant first year regrets ever laying a hand on him if it's the last thing he’ll do...


End file.
